A New Home
:For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. A New Home is the fourth chapter of Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has only one outcome. Overview Kara, who returns to the home of her owner after being repaired, is immediately sent to do chores around the house. She was allegedly hit by a car, but depending on the player's choices, she may learn that she was actually broken by Todd. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for A New Home, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. This chapter is from the perspective of Kara. To the right is a video showing the in-game flowchart, while below is a text version for ease of use. # Welcome Home (checkpoint) # Join Todd # Clean First Floor #* Read Android Power! - on the dining room table #* Read Connecting the Dots - on the dining room table #* Check Backyard #* Wash Dishes - take dishes from dining room table to kitchen #* Talk with Alice - she'll come out into the Backyard #* Disturb Todd - stand in front of TV #* Activate Vacuum - found to the left of the TV ## Rewash Clothes - have to grab clothes from line in Backyard ## Find Red Ice - found in the detergent ## Enrage Todd # Take Out Trash # Ask to Go Upstairs # Go Upstairs (checkpoint) # Clean Second Floor #* Clean Todd's Room #*# Tidy Pills #*# Kara Sees Gun - cross-chapter impact: required to unlock the "Kara Shot Todd" and "Alice Shot Todd" endings in Stormy Night, and the "use gun" path in Fugitives. #* Clean Toilet - across from Todd's room #* Alice Goes to Her Room #* Clean Bathroom - across from Alice's room #* Read Android QB - in Todd's room #* Read Putting a Price - in Todd's room #* Clean Alice's Room #*# Ventilate Room - the player must actually raise the controller to perform this in "experienced" difficulty #*# Kara Discovers a Way Down - cross-chapter impact: allows escape via window during Stormy Night. # Talk With Alice ## Alice Gives Kara a Key (if Alice has at least Neutral status) ## Open Alice's Box - cross-chapter impact: required to persuade Todd if encountered during Battle for Detroit - Kara Leaving Detroit. # Finished Cleaning Detailed walkthrough After the opening, Kara and Todd arrive at the house. Todd leaves first, leaving Kara to follow. You can look at some construction work, but if you take too long Todd will impatiently call out to Kara. Once inside, Todd very briefly gives Kara's instructions; cooking, cleaning and taking care of Alice. Alice will be missing at the beginning, but when Todd calls her she appears silently. Todd will tell Kara to start cleaning downstairs and then head up. Kara has multiple things to do; cleaning the garbage into bags and taking them out, activating the vacuum cleaner, going outside to get some clothes to wash, washing the dishes. If you rewash clothes, you will find a small stash of Red Ice. Todd will appear and warn you of making him nervous, after which he will leave and you can continue cleaning. Alice will have seen the situation. You can talk to Alice outside, making it possible to get Kara's and her relationship to "Trusted" in this very chapter. If she sees you washing the dishes, the relationship will be improved. In order to get the chapter to 100%, you must block the front of the TV while Todd is watching. When the garbage has been taken out, you can move on to the second floor. Cross-chapter impacts #Kara Sees Gun #*Gun accessible in Stormy Night and Fugitives #Kara Discovers a Way Down #*Window accessible in Stormy Night #Open Alice's Box #*Allows you to persuade Todd in Battle for Detroit - Kara Leaving Detroit Relationship Changes Alice *Washing the dishes *Picking "game" when talking to her in the backyard *Picking "backyard" when talking to her in the backyard *Looking at the Alice in Wonderland book in her room *Complimenting her "toy" after cleaning the first floor of the house *Picking "friendly" or "diplomatic" when talking to Alice in her room *Picking "name Kara" when talking to Alice in her room *Picking "interests?" when talking to Alice in her room *Picking "mother?" when talking to Alice in her room Attention to Detail Things you can do with little to no story impact: * Observing the construction outside both on the ground and at the incomplete overpass * Watching the bus come and go * The bills that reveal how Todd can afford this house & all his purchases * Looking at the taxi poster on the wall in the living room * Turning on the vacuum, Alice will play with it and Todd will shout at her * Observing Alice in the chair and under the table * Watching the television in Todd's room * Looking at the mirror in the bathroom * Noting Alice likes to read from her shelf of hard-copy books * Looking at Alice's drawings * Multiple opportunities to observe Alice as you work on her room Notes * The layout and appearance of Todd's house and neighborhood somewhat resemble the neighborhood and apartment of Ethan Mars from [https://heavyrain.fandom.com/wiki/Heavy_Rain Heavy Rain], a previous Quantic Dream game. de:Ein neues Zuhause ru:Новый дом Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kara’s Chapters Category:Article stubs